


Princesses Mistress

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: "i don't touch the gays", BabyGirl, Domestic, F/F, I dont know what else to tag this with, Mild Language, Mistress, Punishment, Spanking, commissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: Katie is not happy with her spoiled little princess after the spectacularly failed interview.
Relationships: Katie Killjoy/Charlie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Princesses Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission done for Scatter44 on Tumblr! Hope you all enjoy!

“I can’t believe her. After all that, getting her on the show, getting her the PRIME spot, she goes and embarasses me like that? ME!” Katie brought a hand to her face. Pinching the bridge of her nose. “Oh that little… harlot!” 

Katie was glad that the streets were relatively empty as she headed back to her small flat. She wasn’t about to hesitate if some loser were to walk in front of her car. There was a small blonde who, if she knew better, would be waiting in her hands and knees by the time Katie made it home. Katie was rather proud of her training of the little princess. 

Charlie had wanted that spotlight so badly, and what did she do once she got it? Call her mistress a bitch on live television. Katie felt the skin on her knuckles stretch as she gripped the wheel tighter. Katie had taught her how to speak publicly, how to present herself. Even though Katie didn’t believe in this little passion project herself, she had showed Charlie how to present herself properly. 

No, instead Charlie did as she pleased. A terrible nervous display, a SONG of all things, and a fist fight. That would be just GREAT advertisement for her cause. Well, when the project inevitably fails, Katie would have all the princess’ time again. Really, the little thing did better as a trophy. A perfectly pretty little thing dressed in nothing but the highest quality fabrics. 

Katie knew what she had to do as she pulled into the driveway. The lights were on, which meant her plan would play out smoothly. It all just depended on how Charlie presented herself. Katie was pleased as she opened the door and saw her baby girl already on her knees. She hid her own pride behind her usual mask, resting bitch face and chin high. Katie would never let her soft spot for the little thing in front of her show. Especially not to Charlie herself. 

“Welcome home! I already got dinner started and started a bath for you. I figured after today you’d like to sit back and relax. Oh and I already poured you some wine. I left the bottle upstairs. Katie i’m really-” Charlie was silenced by Katie leaning down and gripping her cheeks between her index finger and thumb. 

“Baby girl. You really need to learn when you’re ahead and shut up.” Katie leaned back up and stared at her nails. “In fact, I don’t want another peep out of you for the rest of the night. Not unless requested. Got it?” Katie glanced out the corner of her eyes. 

“Yes ma’am” Charlie squeaked as she heard Katie give her a warning hiss. Correcting herself, she nodded quickly. 

“Good. Now don’t disturb me unless it’s important. I expect you to change after you finish cooking. Also, I’m eating alone. Don’t expect that you’re out of the woods until I say so.” Katie waited until Charlie nodded and finally stood. The smaller demon hurrying out of the room to let Katie go off on her own. 

A bath had been a good idea. It washed away her anger and nerves. Not entirely, but enough. As Katie lowered herself into the warm, aromatic water, she sighed happily. It was the perfect temperature for her sensitive skin. As the water soaked into her, Katie reached over the side of the tub to grab a cigarette. A smoke, low light, hot bath, it was all perfect. More so as she heard the rustle of dinner being prepared in the other room. She could almost see Charlie bouncing around. 

Maybe she had been a little hard on the sweet little thing, but really where did Charlie get away with bad mouthing her. Maybe, she had been too cruel to her on air, but she was the Katie Killjoy after all, Charlie should have known how rough it would be. Katie had told her losing her cool would only get her in deeper shit. Both with her, and when it came to the hotel’s publicity. Katie was glad that Charlie had her priorities straight and had come home to her instead of doing damage control at the hotel. 

After her bath Katie went into her room to change into something comfier. A long silk robe would do nicely. As she looked around, she saw Charlie’s suit from earlier folded and sitting on top of the dresser. The dress Charlie had been wearing when Katie got home hanging over the side of the laundry basket. Katie grinned to herself. She wondered what sweet little thing Charlie had picked. Hopefully something short. It would make giving her punishment all that much easier. 

Katie made quick work of drying her hair, giving it the usual volume and curl. After, she wrapped the robe around tight. Enough to highlight her curves, but not show off too much. Katie wondered briefly if she should dress a little bit nicer. The thought was squashed as she reminded herself, she was trying to put this little brat back in her place. Charlie didn’t deserve her all dressed up right now. Sometimes it was hard being the mistress to a spoiled rotten princess. 

As Katie made her way down the stairs, she smelled the immaculate dinner Charlie had made for her. Oh what a good girl, Katie could smell steak. A thick cut slice of pure red blooded meat was exactly what she wanted right now. Her breath taken away by the sight in front of her as she stepped into the dining room. 

The table was set for one, just as Katie had requested. Dark mood lighting with a large candelabra in the center of the table surrounded by roses. A hearty, gaudy display of affection. It was adorable really. Everything was perfectly clean and organized. A place for everything and everything in its place. Then there was Charlie. Dressed in a thigh length, sweet but simple red dress. Just a couple darts in the middle of the dress to accent Charlie’s much softer curves, and cute little accent buttons running up the side of the dress. Katie noticed, Charlie had gone for a much more revealing look than her normal schtick. 

Katie was proud of her baby girl. More so as Charlie hurried to pull out Katie’s chair, without a word from her mouth. The silence was appreciated. Katie held up a finger as she noticed Charlie move to give Katie distance. She wanted to inspect Charlie’s work before she walked away. 

First she laid the napkin down on her lap. Pristine and proper. The meal was decent. A healthy steak, assorted vegetable saute, rice for carbs, and a glass of wine. It could, and would, be better. The display framing the dinner was symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing. Charlie would be getting bonus points for that. Katie kept the smile off her face as she curled one long, perfectly manicured claw at Charlie. Calling her forward. Charlie stepped closer and was pulled down. Katie used her other hand to reach into a pocket and pull out her signature red lipstick. 

“You are only missing one thing baby girl.” Katie popped the stick open and applied it with practices ease across her lips. Once satisfied, she pressed her lips perfectly across Charlie’s own. “When you wear a red dress, you really should match your makeup. You are part of the display my little doll.” 

Katie let go of Charlie and watched as the smaller demon tried to stay calm. Her face flushing a bright red. Charlie finally took a couple steps back, allowing Katie her space. The latter staring at her dinner for a moment. There were a couple options Katie had in this moment. Tapping her claws on the table as she thought through them. 

“Charlie… Would you join me in the living room for a moment?” She watched Charlie’s eyes widen in shock before nodding. Katie sighed and stood. This would be the better option. She was sure of it. Food was only really enjoyable with actual company after all. Katie cursed her soft heart. 

Charlie watched Katie as she walked into the living room and into what they both have come to call the punishment chair. Really, it was just an armchair, but it was the perfect chair for Katie to bend a certain, naughty little blonde over her legs. Charlie gripped at the fabric of the dress and bit her lip, slowly shaking her head. 

“Oh don’t give me that. You knew this was inevitable. Now be a good girl and get over here.” Katie spoke sternly, but lovingly. The softer tone was what Charlie decided to hold onto. She stepped closer and closer until her knees met with Katies. Katie waved out her arms to invite Charlie onto her lap. With a sigh and nervous expression, Charlie took her position. 

Katie was happy to find that Charlie’s dress was just short enough. The paddle would likely not hit the dress at all. Charlie was a tough girl, which meant her punishments needed to be rough too. Katie reached into the small barrel beside the chair, pulling out the reinforced leather paddle. It was a long and wide thing. Simple embroidery around the edges. 

“This won’t take long. If you’re quiet. I think, for your insubordination today, embarrassing me in front of not only my coworkers, but a live studio audience, and actually being ballsy enough to insult me and fight me, about twenty will do.” Charlie went to protest, but Katie brought the paddle down hard as a warning. “No sound, or I’ll add another.” 

Charlie nodded quickly and buried her face into Katie’s leg. Katie sighed and pulled Charlie into a better position, the first spank having knocker her out of place a bit. She was gentle at first, rubbing the paddle gently before slapping it across Charlie’s backside. Alternating it for the first seven slaps. Charlie’s legs had started shaking already, so Katie decided to speed up. Next was three rapid spanks to each side. 

“I’m proud of you Charlie. Not even a squeak and you only have seven left.” She kept her voice flat as she gripped Charlie’s hair to pull her, once again back into position. Charlie gave a whimper, but slapper her own hands over her mouth. Katie would dismiss that one. Charlie’s mouth wasn’t open after all. And there were still seven spanks to get through. Katie wanted to test this princesses limits. 

The next two, Katie held nothing back. One to each side at full force. She could see how red Charlie’s bottom was getting. Charlie was likely only staying so quiet because she'd gone back to burying her face into her mistress's lap. It was time for the final test. Two hard hits to one side. Two on the other. Katie could feel tears pooling on her thigh. Katie pulled her arm back and was ready to bring it down across Charlie’s bottom, when a small hand reached out. 

“Please… I’ll be good.” Charlie’s shaking voice broke into Katie’s stupor. The bug demon dropping the paddle. 

“Shhh it’s okay.” Katie quickly pulled Charlie into her lap. “Here, let’s get you a drink, then I’ll feed you dinner. After dinner we will go to bed.” Once Charlie nodded, Katie stood. She lifted Charlie as she stood and brought her back to the kitchen. She carefully pulled over a small metal chair next to her own. The cold would do wonders for Charlie’s sore bottom. Katie took her time setting Charlie down, not wanting it to be too much. 

“There we go. That’s a good girl.” Katie cooed as Charlie’s sobs quieted. Katie kept to her words. A glass of water for Charlie to sip on. Dinner was split carefully between the both of them. Hydrated and fed, Katie felt better about bringing Charlie up to bed. She blew out the candles. For once, not caring that a mess was being left behind. The princess being lifted back into her arms, being far more important than a mess that would simply wait for tomorrow. 

Katie carefully redressed Charlie into something soft and comfy. A smile finally spreading across her lips. Charlie always looked so cute like this. Yawning, dressed down in some sweet pajamas, and reaching for her mistress. Katie carried Charlie back over to the bed and under the covers. In minutes, Charlie was fast asleep, and Katie was left to smile softly at her sleeping princess. 

“Goodnight baby girl. I love you.” Her voice was soft, but, if the smaller demons smile meant anything, Charlie had heard her. She had been forgiven, and she loved Katie too.


End file.
